At the Heart of Winter
by sofia313
Summary: Jolene Baratheon never wanted to marry Robb Stark, but her father gave her no choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe one-shot, I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?" Lord Eddard Stark asked.

His son was standing beside him, he was smiling at Jolene. She couldn't smile, no matter how hard she tried. How could she when her heart was broken. She had just lost the man she had loved. The man she had hoped to spend rest of her life with. She had been nothing but a fool. Girls like her didn't get to choose their husbands. They weren't allowed to marry for love.

According to her mother, they weren't allowed to feel love at all. Jolene had felt love. It had been the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. The shy smiles, hidden gazes, her wildly beating heart, butterflies in her stomach… It had been beautiful. Innocent. Few stolen moments of happiness. Kisses and caresses. It hadn't been ugly or filthy like her father had said.

They had tried to be so careful, but somehow her father had found out. He hadn't said anything at first; he had simply informed Jolene that he wanted her to accompany him to the north. He had decided to visit an old friend of his. Jolene had wondered why he wanted to take her with him, but of course she had agreed. When they had arrived Winterfell, Lord Stark had arranged them a welcome feast.

There Jolene's father had stood up and informed that she would marry Robb Stark. Everything had already been arranged, everyone except her had known about the wedding. She had been too shocked to react until she had been alone with her father. She had told him that she wouldn't agree to the marriage.

He had informed her that he knew about her little romance. He had said that he wasn't going to let her bring him shame. She would do exactly as she was being told or he would take her beloved's head as well as his honor. A member of the Kingsguard who had dared to touch the King's daughter… He had committed treason and the King could punish his whole family for it. Jolene hadn't had a choice.

Her every step felt heavy as she walked towards her soon-to-be husband. Like a lamb to the slaughter. The night was chilly and she was cold. Not to mention the northern wedding ceremony was foreign to her. The whole thing was like a bad dream.

"Jolene of the House Baratheon comes here to be wed," her father announced. His arm was firmly around hers like he would suspect that she would try to run. "A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

Lord Robb stepped forward.

"Robb of the House Stark. Who gives her?"

"Robert of the House Baratheon, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Lord Stark looked at Jolene. She struggled to keep her face free from emotion although tears were burning behind her eyes. This wasn't fair. For the first time in her life she had found a little happiness. Now she was being given to a man she had met yesterday.

"Jolene, do you take this man?"

No. No. No. She was shaking, probably because of the cold. She felt her father's eyes on her and knew the words she needed to say in order to save her beloved. Yet she felt that she was betraying him. Betraying their love.

"I take this man."

Her voice sounded foreign. Hollow. She barely noticed her father moving from her side and she startled as Lord Robb suddenly wrapped his cloak around her. Had she forgotten some part of the wedding ceremony?

"You seem to be cold," he said quietly before taking her hand.

"Thank you, my lord," she murmured.

He squeezed her hand gently. It was probably meant as a calming gesture. He thought that she was just a nervous bride. She wasn't. Right now she couldn't feel anything. She was completely numb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_1 day earlier_

_The entire castle seemed to be chaotic. The King himself was coming to Winterfell and everything needed to be perfect for his visit. At least according to Robb's mother. As far as Robb knew, the King rarely left King's Landing, and almost never came to the North. The last time he remembered hearing such a thing was during Balon Greyjoy's rebellion, before Lord Eddard Stark came home with Theon, Greyjoy's only living son. Obviously Robb had been very young when that happened and he couldn't remember many details. _

_The King of course had a large entourage with him, at least one hundred people. Soldiers, servants… And his daughter, Princess Jolene. Robb's betrothed. They had never met, but they would be wed tomorrow. Robb couldn't deny that he was nervous. Lord Eddard and the King had arranged the engagement and of course his father had asked for his opinion. _

_Marrying the King's daughter was a huge honor, but still Robb had hesitated before agreeing to the arrangement. He would have liked to meet the Princess first. According to the King's letters, she was pretty, good-natured and obedient. A good wife. The union would be useful to any House. Robb's father hadn't pressured him, but of course Robb understood his duty to his family. He was his father's heir and the next Lord of Winterfell. There would be no better wife for him than the King's daughter._

_"Robb!" Lady Catelyn called. "Robb!"_

_He was just walking across the courtyard, hoping for a brief moment of peace before the King's arrival._

_"Yes, Mother?"_

_Lady Catelyn hurried towards him, observing him from head to toes._

_"Have you bathed?" she asked._

_"Of course," he replied, unable to hide his amusement. "Tommy shaved me and cut my hair."_

_Catelyn bit her bottom lip and touched Robb's curly hair._

_"Good. Very good." She paused and smiled at him. "You look very handsome, my son."_

_"Thank you, Mother. Let us hope the Princess feels the same way."_

_"Of course she does," Catelyn assured. "What woman wouldn't? She is lucky to have you as her husband."_

_Catelyn kissed Robb's cheek and hurried to continue the final preparations. Robb sighed and headed towards the stables. Jon was there grooming his horse._

_"Hey," Robb greeted his brother._

_Jon glanced at him before turning his eyes back to the horse._

_"Hey. Big day, huh?"_

_"Aye," Robb sighed._

_"You don't seem very excited," Jon stated._

_"I am, but… The wedding is tomorrow and I'll meet her today."_

_"I understand. Most people would be nervous."_

_"It doesn't matter. This is the right thing to do for our family."_

_Jon was quiet for a moment before replying._

_"I'm sure she's nice."_

_Robb hoped so too. His worst fear was some selfish and arrogant spoiled girl. For a moment he envied Jon who was free to marry whoever he chose. What if Robb wouldn't like Princess Jolene? What if…_

_"Robb!" Theon's voice called as he entered the stable. "The King is coming; Lord Stark is waiting for you."_

_"Alright, thank you," Robb stated as calmly as he could._

_Theon grinned at him and patted his back._

_"Cheer up. Tomorrow you'll fuck a princess. Not many men can say that."_

_Robb huffed disapprovingly._

_"Watch it. That's my betrothed you speak of."_

_"My sincere apologies. Let's go."_

_Robb looked at Jon._

_"You'll join us, right?"_

_Jon seemed uncomfortable._

_"I… I'm not sure if that would be appropriate…"_

_"I am. You're my brother, Jon; your place is with the rest of our family. Please, come."_

_Jon followed Robb and Theon outside after a brief moment of hesitation. The courtyard was full of people, everyone had gathered to welcome the royal visitors. Robb took his place beside his father who smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Couple of members of the Kingsguard rode through the gates first, followed by the King himself. He was a big and sturdy man, very different than Robb had imagined. Everyone in the courtyard kneeled as two servants helped the King dismounting. He marched towards Lord Stark and waved his gloved hand._

_"My old friend," the King stated as everyone stood up. "You've gotten fat."_

_Lord Stark raised an eyebrow and glanced at the King's large stomach. Both men laughed and shared a hug. Robb didn't really hear what they were saying; he was looking at the carriage that had followed the King. A servant had just opened the door and three women stepped out of the carriage. They were all wearing cloaks, so Robb couldn't tell which one of them was Princess Jolene._

_"And you must be Robb," The King said, making Robb to concentrate on him._

_"Yes, Your Grace."_

_The King shook his hand firmly before looking at Lord Stark._

_"You have a fine young man here, Ned, you must be very proud."_

_"I am," Lord Stark replied._

_The King nodded approvingly and turned to the three women._

_"Jolene, come here."_

_One of the women walked over to the King. Her face was pretty; she had dark green eyes, small nose and full lips. Her dark brown hair was up in a plait coiffure and she was wearing a light blue gown under her cloak. Her body was lovely, curvy and womanly. She was beautiful._

_"This is my oldest and dearest friend, Lord Eddard Stark," the King said._

_The Princess smiled at Lord Stark and curtsied. She had a very lovely smile._

_"My lord."_

_"Welcome to Winterfell, Princess Jolene."_

_"Thank you."_

_The King introduced Lady Catelyn next; Robb stared at the Princess until she was suddenly standing in front of him._

_"And this is Lord Eddard's oldest son, Lord Robb."_

_"Pleasure, my lord," she said smiling as Robb kissed her hand. Her skin was soft and she smelled very nice._

_"Princess."_

_She was smiling warmly, so it seemed that she wasn't disappointed with him. And she didn't seem to be nervous at all. That was a good thing, at least so he thought. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all._


End file.
